The Story of Katrina Lestrange
by V Tsuion
Summary: The daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange is finally in her first year Hogwarts and actually found a few friends, but she has to convince everyone that she's not her mom before she gets thrown out for a crime she didn't commit. I own nothing. The rewrite, by the name of "Hogwarts a Mystery," has begun!


_A/N: I am aware that Katrina is a major sue. In my defense, this is one of my older fics. I'm keeping it on for the sake of my own nostalgia more than anything else. The much less sue-ish rewrite is now up, under the name of "Hogwarts a Mystery." So if you like the premise of this one, but think the writing is "meh", you may want to read it as well/instead._

* * *

Katrina Lestrange walked through the crowded station towards platform 9 and ¾. She was beautiful and pale, and obviously a "Black". She walked gracefully to wall between platforms 9 and 10, with Kreacher following her closely behind pushing her cart.

"Mistress" Croaked Kreacher, he was in worse condition than ever, Katrina made a mental note to let him off even easier than before.

"What Kreacher? Do you really want to be pushing that; I can get it for you…"

"I can handle it." Kreacher croaked indignantly.

"So anyway, what do I do next?" Asked 11 year old Katrina Lestrange as she walked behind Kreacher and pushed the cart for him despite his protests.

"Walk through the wall, but don't draw attention to yourself." Kreacher instructed.

Katrina and Kreacher walked through the wall on the edge, soon enough they were on the other side, platform 9 and ¾.

"Bye Kreacher!" smiled Katrina.

She rushed on to the train and found a compartment, she slowly sat down and magiked on her robes (as Kreacher had taught her). Just as she finished straightening two other to-be first years walked into the compartment, arguing. The boy had messy black hair, that looked like it was meant to be that way and bright green, almond shaped, eyes, he looked exactly like the famous Harry Potter. The girl had bright orange, kinky hair and brown eyes. The two stopped arguing long enough to notice Katrina.

She nodded in acknowledgement and returned to straightening her robes.

"Hi!" announced the boy messing up his hair even further "I'm Albus!"

Katrina nodded and replied with a small smile and held her hand out to shake his "It's nice to meet you; I assume you're the child of the famous Harry Potter."

"Yeah, how did you know that?" responded Albus suspiciously.

"You're dad's all over the news, he is famous after all."

"They are. Even though they try to shield us from it." responded the girl thoughtfully.

"What's your name?"

"Rose, call me Rosie, my parents are Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger."

"All very significant parents you two have…" mused Katrina to herself.

"So who're you?" Albus asked suspiciously.

"Katrina."

"Katrina who?" asked Rosie.

"Katrina Lestrange." Responded Katrina quietly.

The compartment fell awkwardly and fearfully silent

"You can't be…" murmured Rosie, scared, more to herself than anyone else.

"Why can't I be?" asked Katrina indignant.

"Because she died leaving no children." Replied Albus, frightened, referring to Belatrix, who he assumed was Katrina's mom.

"And anyway, you would be older if she did have you before she died." Rosie continued.

"I don't know how, but somehow I was born." Replied Katrina calmly "I was raised in the old Black house by Kreacher; he's getting old though… Don't be worried, I've heard of my mom's deeds and I'm nothing like her."

Albus and Rosie were still suspicious, but were more curious than anything else.

"But the Black house was abandoned after the Order dissolved." replied Rosie.

"Sorry to disappoint, I've been living there with Kreacher for the last 11 years." Katrina responded half-joking "Aunt Cissy, Uncle Lucius, and Cousin Malfoy have visited to, I've become friends with my nephew, Scorpio."

"Whoa." Replied Rosie and Albus at the same time "You have an interesting life…"

"It's a lot of fun, Kreacher's been teaching me some magic, but I can't wait to get to school. I'll probably get put in Slytherin." She replied happily.

"You don't need to go to Slytherin if you don't want to." Albus mumbled to Katrina

"What if I want to go to Slytherin, there's nothing wrong with that house; a lot of great wizards were in it, as well as my whole family!" Responded Katrina indignantly.

"But you just said you weren't your mom." Rose observed.

"I'm not, but that doesn't mean I can't be proud of my heritage; my cousin Draco, my nephew Scorpio and Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius are all really nice. Anyway, Headmaster Snape was a Slytherin, and I heard he was very brave."


End file.
